Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Film)
Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets is the second film of the [[Harry Potter (film series)|''Harry Potter film series]]. Plot synopsis Cast The trio * '''Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter * Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley * Emma Watson as Hermione Granger Hogwarts staff * Richard Harris as Albus Dumbledore * Maggie Smith as Minerva McGonagall * Alan Rickman as Severus Snape * Robbie Coltrane as Rubeus Hagrid * Kenneth Branagh as Gilderoy Lockhart * Warwick Davis as Filius Flitwick * Miriam Margoyles as Pomona Sprout * Lia Alu as Wizard teacher * Gemma Jones as Poppy Pomfrey * Sally Mortemore as Irma Pince * David Bradley as Argus Filch Other Hogwarts denizens * Leslie Phillips as the voice of The Sorting Hat * Peter Taylor as Man in Portrait * Daisy Bates as Brunette Lady in Portrait * David Tysall as Count in Portrait * Violet Columbus as Girl With Flowers Order of the Phoenix * Julie Walters as Molly Weasley * Mark Williams as Arthur Weasley Lord Voldemort, His Death Eaters and Followers * Christian Coulson as Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort) * Jason Isaacs as Lucius Malfoy Hogwarts students Gryffindor * Bonnie Wright as Ginny Weasley * Matthew Lewis as Neville Longbottom * Hugh Mitchell as Colin Creevey * James Phelps as Fred Weasley * Oliver Phelps as George Weasley * Chris Rankin as Percy Weasley * Sean Biggerstaff as Oliver Wood * Rochelle Douglas as Alicia Spinnet * Danielle Tabor as Angelina Johnson * Alfred Enoch as Dean Thomas * Devon Murray as Seamus Finnigan * Emily Dale as Katie Bell * Kathleen Cauley as Lavender Brown * Luke Youngblood as Lee Jordan * Victoria Goddard as Gryffindor student * Jessica Foden as Gryffindor student / '''''Prefect Hufflepuff * Louis Doyle as Ernie Macmillan * Charlotte Skeoch as Hannah Abbott * Edward Randell as Justin Finch-Fletchley * Eleanor Columbus as Susan Bones Ravenclaw * Gemma Padley as Penelope Clearwater Slytherin * Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy * Jamie Waylett as Vincent Crabbe * Josh Herdman as Gregory Goyle * Helen Stuart as Millicent Bulstrode * Jamie Yeates as Marcus Flint * Scot Fearn as Adrian Pucey * David Holmes as Slytherin Beater 1 * David Massam as Slytherin Beater 2 * Tony Christian as Slytherin Beater 3 * David Churchyard as Slytherin Keeper * Samantha Brown as Slytherin student * Katherine Nicholson '''as '''Pansy Parkinson Unknown house * Brendan Columbus as Boy in Study Hall 1 * Robert Ayres as Boy in Study Hall 2 * Amy Puglia as a student * Christina Petrou as First Year student * Emma Georgia Murphy as school girl * Amie Kirby as student Ministry of Magic * Robert Hardy as Cornelius Fudge Wizarding World related * Ben Borowiecki as Angus (Diagon Alley Boy) * Isabella Columbus as Book-store Girl * Peter O'Farrell as Bozo the Daily Prophet Photographer * Christopher O'Shea as Extra * Pamela Kempthorne as Knockturn Alley Witch * Jenny Tarren as Knockturn Alley Witch * Terence Mcauley as Knockturn Alley Wizard * Salo Gardner as Knockturn Alley Wizard * Edward Tudor-Pole as Mr Borgin * Les Bubb as Reader * Sean Cronin as Wizard * Antonia Frampton as Extra * Fenetta Agyemang-Norman as Extra * Jess Smith as Extra * Alice Bowmaker as Extra * Anthony Lee as Continuity Artist * Charlotte Willis as Extra * Jade Prince as Extra * Richenda Crookes as Diagon Alley Witch Ghosts, spectres, photos or flashback performance * Adrian Rawlins as James Potter * Geraldine Somerville as Lily Potter * Martin Bayfield as Young Rubeus Hagrid * Alfred Burke as Armando Dippet * John Cleese as Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington * Shirley Henderson as Myrtle Warren * Nina Young as The Grey Lady Muggles * Richard Griffiths as Vernon Dursley * Fiona Shaw as Petunia Dursley * Harry Melling as Dudley Dursley * Jim Norton as Mr Mason * Veronica Clifford as Mrs Mason * Tom Knight as Mr Granger * Heather Bleasdale as Mrs Granger * Harry Taylor as King's Cross Station Guard Magic creatures * Toby Jones as the voice of Dobby the House Elf * Julian Glover as the voice of Aragog Animals * Hugo, Bully, Bella, Luigi and Vito as Fang * Gizmo, Ook, Kasper, Oops, Oh Oh, Swoops, Elmo, Bandit and Sprout as Hedwig * Maximus, Alanis and Cornilus as Mrs Norris * Dex and 11 Unknown rats as Scabbers * Zeus and Unknown owls as Errol1 Trivia Film connections * The nature of Tom Riddle's diary and why it had the power to drain Ginny Weasley is later explained in The Half-blood Prince * The reason why Harry can talk to snakes and enter Voldemort's mind is explained in The Deathly Hollows * The incident where Harry claims on the act that he accidentally set a python on his cousin happened in The Philosopher's Stone. Book and Film Changes *The book shows that Fred and George have to get Harry's trunk out from the cupboard under the stairs. However, in the film, Harry has it with him. *After the Weasley brothers and Harry get to the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley has them de-gnome the garden as punishment, an event that did not occur in the film. *Mr. Weasley fixes Harry's glasses rather than Hermione does in Diagon Alley. *Filch is not mentioned to be a Squib but it is heavily implied in the extended version, when Harry spots an invitation for Filch to learn magic. *In the book, Professor Binns tells the class about the Chamber of Secrets. However, McGonagall tells the story to her transfiguration class, due to Binns being omitted from the film. *Lockhart's Valentine's Day Breakfast is omitted. *The "death day party" for Nearly-Headless Nick was omitted. The trio were heading to their headquarters when they find mrs. Norris. In the film, Harry is walking from Lockhart's office from detention, he hears the Basilisk whispering and runs into Hermione and Ron. Category:Harry Potter Films